Let's Play A Game
by Normal-People-Scare-Me19
Summary: I was taken to play a game. A game in which if I failed I died. This was the hardest game yet. But when I met him, I failed. Rated M for Violence, and possibly adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Austin and Ally story, so it might not be good. Disclaimer: I do NOT own Austin and Ally**

I was taken during the night. I was just sitting on my bed, listening to music, when I heard it. A creak outside my door. I thought nothing of it, because it happens all the time in my house. Then I heard a chuckle.

"Dad? Is that you?" I called out scared. I stood up quickly, silently opening my closet and hiding inside. I heard my doorknob jiggle, and I covered my mouth with my own hand. I tried slowing down my breathing and heartbeat scared of what going on. I heard footsteps coming closer and closer to the closet door, sounding like a pounding hammer, ready to get me. I hid farther behind the clothes inside of the closet hoping whoever it was couldn't see me. I heard the closet doors swing open, and I squeaked then mentally cursed myself. The clothes in front of me moved, and I went to scream but nothing came out… That's when the darkness came for me…

I woke up in an old room, it was dusty and you could tell it hadn't been lived in for years. I slowly stood up, and walked to the window. Nothing for miles. Suddenly a loud crackling filled the room. It was so loud I had to cover my ears.

"Let's play a game. Welcome to Hell. You will be given certain tasks that you have to pass so you can stay alive. Fail, and well I can guess you know what's going to happen." The speaking stopped and I looked scared, looking at myself in the broken mirror in the corner.

My name is Ally Dawson, and this is the story of how I died…

**Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, this chapter might not be so good, I am updating late at night/early morning. That is how much I love you guys:) Disclaimer: I do NOT own Austin&Ally **

I slowly walked closer to the mirror taking in my disheveled appearance. I crouched down, and looked at the room behind me in the mirror. _I might fail. I could die. _Kept replaying over and over in my head, and as I thought it, I grew more and more hysterical. I couldn't take it anymore, and I screamed loudly, punching the already broken mirror. I felt a searing pain go through my hand, and I looked down to find it bleeding. Tears filled my eyes, and I started thinking about my family. I heard the door slowly squeak open, and I looked up to find a tall man standing there in a black suit. _This can't be real. I'm dreaming._ I said standing up, and slowly walking backwards. Every time I took a step the man counter acted it with a step towards me. My back hit the wall, and the guy came closer.

"First task; Get past him, and into the next room." Someone said, the sound filling the room. The guy brought his arms up, to trap me against the wall, and I saw my opportunity. I ducked under his arm, and towards the door. Just as I got past him, he grabbed my hair, and whipped me to the ground, my head hitting first. A splitting pain went along my head, and black, green, and purple dots filled my vision. I tried to blink them away, to no avail. I shakily stood up, and prayed the room would stop spinning. _When did the room start spinning? Can the guy not feel it?_ I wondered standing up, and lurching to the left, losing the contents of my stomach in the process. I heard the guy start gagging, and I lost my footing, and fell to the ground. The guy tried stepping around the throw up, but ended up slipping and falling, and slamming his head onto the wall. His was out cold. I stood up on shaky legs, and slowly walked towards the door, running my hands along the wall for support. As soon as I got into the next room, I noticed something. I wasn't alone. There were multiple people in the room with me. Or so I thought, I could also be seeing them from my hit to the head. I blinked my eyes several more times, and found it was only one more person. With an open door behind them.

"Sweet innocent Ally. You actually think you can make it out alive? That's pathetic." The guy said, stalking towards me. I ran at him, and shoved him, momentarily stunning him, for he fell to the ground with a loud _thud._ I tried running past him, but I was already out of breath. I slowed down slightly, and it gave the man time to grab my ankle as I'm running, causing me to fall to the floor, and smash my chin. I gasped, as I felt the bone break. This time I couldn't get rid of the dots in my vision, and I couldn't stand up. I looked to my right, and saw something in the corner of my eyes, where my vision wasn't clouded with dots. It was a pocket knife. I grabbed it, and I knew what I had to do. Without thinking about it, I flicked the knife open, and plunged it deep into the man's stomach. He made a weird gurgling noise in the back of his throat, and I stood up gasping for breath, and limping towards the door. I wouldn't, no I _couldn't_, look back. As soon as I got into the next room, I saw a bed, and I slowly walked over to it, collapsing onto the bed.

"Did you think that was hard? Here that is level zero, but since you passed, I am going to have medical come check out your head, but the broken chin, and the hand, they will be fine. They will heal." I heard a deep voice say, not over the speakers, but somewhere in the room. I tried to see who it was, but all I saw was darkness surrounding me. Then the medical team walked in. I heard them , stabbed a needle in my neck, making me scream as the darkness swallowed me whole…


End file.
